United Hearts
by CANTfindKEYBORED
Summary: Thanks to decommisstioning, Wally doesnt remember anything from his past. Friends, love, nothing. Untill one day when a certain raven haired girl makes him remember what love is.
1. Chapter 1

_United Hearts  
Chapter one_

Wallabee Beetals was laying on his bed blankly looking at the ceiling. Thinking. He was thinking of everything that has and will be happing to him. When he was fourteen he moved back to his old home in Australia. Now three years later is moveing back to Cleveland. But he hasnt changed very much since he left Cleveland. He did got a lot taller and was more musculer. He was getting better at math and spelling, but he still wasnt the best. And he still wore his orange hoodie. He was upset having to move again, but he thought it would be nice going back. Even though he barely remembered anything. All he can really remember was pretty much everything after his thirteenth birhtday. He always thought that was werid.

"Wallabee! Come on son, or we'll be leavin thought ya!" His father called to him. "Comin pop!" The blond teenager yelled back. Wally got of his bed and grabbed a small bag full of some things like his phone, ipod, and a few pictures of him and his friends. Before he left the room he took one more good look at it. A small sigh left his lips and he opened the door and left.

"There ya are son. I was woundering what was takin ya so long." His dad said as he noticed Wally coming out of the house. "Just takin one last look dad." Wally helped his dad and some other men he never meet before put the some stuff in the back of the van. Then got into the back of there car and buckled up for the ride to the airport. "Well isnt this exciting Wallabee, now you can go see some of your old friends back in Cleveland!" His mother said as she helped his four year old little brother Joey in the car.

"Yeah, I geuss." The thing was was that Wally didnt really remember any old friends back in cleveland. He was really just the loner after his thirteenth birthday. Maybe he had old friends and just didnt remember them, but for all he knows it will just be like his first time going there. He wont know anyone and will have to deal with being the new kid. But he new if someone messed with him, they'll be in for it.

"So everyone ready?" His father asked getting into the car. "YEAH!" Joey screamed from the back. Wally couldnt help but smile a little at his brother. They always had a special bound. "What about you Wallabee? You ready to go?" His mother asked. Wallys head shot up looking at her. He wanted to say he was a little nervious, but he wouldnt since he was always known for being the tough guy. "Um...y yeah, I'm ready."

"Alrighty then, lets go." His father started the car, and before they knew it, they were already at the airport.

**I know its short for a first chapter. But the rest of them will be pretty long. This was really just a intorductory chapter. But I hope you liked it and will review.**


	2. First day of school!

_United Hearts  
Chapter two_

For the past few days the Beetals family were busy unpacking in there new home, witch was accutally there old home that they used to live in when they lived in Cleveland. Wally being the kindof boy he is, did nothing but walk around the neighborhood trying to have some good memories of when he used to live here. But everything just looked new, he couldnt remember a thing.

One day when he got back home from his daily walk around the park, his mother had some news for him.

"Oh there you are Wallabee, I have some great news for you!" Wally just rolled his eyes as he closed the door. What kind of good news can she tell him to make him at least a little happy. Because so far, he hated it here. It was nothing like Australia. At least there he had some friends.

"What kind of news?" He asked in a dull voice.

"The news is is that you'll be starting school tomorrow!" A chill went up Wally's spin. He hated school! He wanted nothing to do with books, teachers, or just learning in general.

"Thats the good news?! How in the crud is that good news!?"

"Well dont you want to go make some new friends, or catch up with your old ones?" It was surprising that his mother hasent found out yet that he doesnt remember a thing from living here. But he decided to just go along with it. "Uh...yeah, sure whatever." With that he went upstairs to unpack some of his stuff. Then was triped by a small car.

Wally went crashing to the ground, surpirsed, and startled.

"What the crud!?" He screamed as he hit the wooden ground. Then looked to see Joey playing with his hotwheels set.

"Sorry Wally!" Joey screamed so his brother wouldnt get mad at him. Joey knew his brother loved him, but he heard some things back in Australia saying how "Wally beat up the kid down the block". He knew Wally got in fights, and he knew he would never hurt him. But he still never wanted to make him mad.

Wally got up to his feet and shot a glare at Joey. He could see the fear in his little puppy dog eyes. "Ugh! How can get mad at that?!" Wally thought to himself as he slapped his forehead.

"Watch were your playing with you're toys." Then he walked off.

Joey got up from the ground and started following Wally. His parents used to always make fun of them and would say things like "Oh Wally, here comes your little shadow." And Joey would be right behind him.

Wally went up to his room witch had a bed, lamp, posters, and few boxes full of clothes.

"Wally?" He heard a small voice behind him say. He turned to see Joey looking up at him. He let out a sigh. "What?" "Why are you so sad ever since we left? Mummy keeps saying you should be happy because now you can see your old friends." Wally got a disappointed look on his face. He hated talking about 'old freinds' when he didnt even remember any. "Yeah I guess I should be happy." He let a small smile form on his lips. Witch made Joey smile also. He loved to see his brother happy. Wally russled his little brothers hair and went back to his room.

He ploped himself on the bed, thinking. About school of course. He was starting tomorrow. He was going to be the new kid, the kid everyone wanted to get to know, the kid either everyone wanted to be friends with, or everyone was going to hate. And since he knew he didnt really have any friends here, there was going to be no one to back him up. But he was fine with that. He didnt mind being the 'loner' like he used to be here. He just really didnt want to go to school.

On his way here he even asked his mom if he could just be home schooled. But then his mom reminded him of the last time they tryed that. He got in a fight and got suspended from school for a week. His mom home schooled him and it did not go well. When he was late he would say there was traffic on the stairs. So his mom said she wasnt going through that hell again.

Wally kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking. He thought so much his head hurt. But then he just decided to suck it up, and go to sleep.

_Next Day: Monday, First day of school_

"Wallabee! Wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school" His father called up to him from downstaires. He let out a groan. That was the last thing you needed to say to get him out of bed. He heard his door open. He quickly put the pillow over his head.

"Come on Wally! Dad told me to come get you for school!" He heard his brother whine.

"No!" He groaned. "Wally, mom said if you dont wake up she'll pour a cold bucket of water on you." "Okay okay! I'm getting up." With that Joey left the room.

Wally slowly got out of bed, he sat up and yawned and streched his arms out. He then got up and went throw the boxes of clothes and took out an orange hoodie and light blue ripped baggy jeans. It was pretty much ALL he owned. But he put them on and went downstairs.

"Ah! There you are son! I was hopeing we wouldnt have to get the cold water on you!" Wally just rolled his eyes. He wasnt a morning person, but the worst part of it all, his dad was. "So are you all ready for your first day of school back at Cleveland!" "Yeah, woopie." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh come on now! I'm sure you'll have a great time!" "Since when did you have a 'great time' at school?" Wally then got up from the tabel and grabbed his back pack. It was pretty muchas light as a feather since he had nothing in it.

"Arent you going to have breakfest Wallabee?" His mother asked. "No thanks mum. I'll be fine." And with that he left.

It was about a ten minute walk before he got to school. But he was finally there.

There were kids everywere outiside. He even started to get a little claustrophobic. But he dealed with it. What bothered him the most was everyones ramboling on about 'the new kid'. People were saying diffrent things.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah do you see the new kid?"

"Uh yeah! You gotta admit Giana he's kinda a cutie."

"He is!"

"Oh come on Steve he doesnt look that tough!"

"Are you kidding me Tyler! He looks like he can chop a bus in half!"

"Whatever."

It all started to annoy the young aussi. He had no problem with being the center of intention, he was used to that when he would fight people. But now he just hated it. Then the bell rang. Everyone started running to the doors. Trying to jam there why through the crowd. Wally was scared he might have been stepped on if he wasnt already by the doors before the bell rang. He knew what he had to do first. He had to find the main office to get his schedule, but he had no idea were it was.

"Um exucse me can you tell me were the main office is?" he asked a random student passing him by.

It was girl. She had long black hair that went up to her waist and was wearing a green sweater almost covering her hands with black capris. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders to get her attention. She jumped at the boys touch. She turned around to see what he wanted. "Yes?" She asked.

And thats when he got his first glipse of her. _"Wow shes kinda...cute. Wait what!?" _Wally thought to himself. "Um...can I help you with something?" She asked again. "Huh? Oh yeah, do you know were the main office is? I'm new here?" A smile grow on he attractive girls face. "Oh hi! I'm Kuki Sanban, whats your name?" She asked as she reached out her hand. "I'm Wallabee Beetals, but you can call me Wally." He reach out his hand to shack hers. He didnt know why but he could fell his face getting hotter around her. Yes he thought she was pretty, but why did she look so familiar.

He then relised hes been shacking he hand for quite a while and decided to let go. "So um...weres the main office?" "Oh sorry, follow me I'll show you." So he did. They didnt say anything on the way to the office. But she noticed him keep looking at her, and he noticed her keep looking at him. They finally got through the long awkward silence and got to the office to get Wallys schedule.

"Hello can I help you?" An elderly lady behind the front desk asked him.

"Hi, I'm Wallabee Beetals, I'm new and I need my schedule."

"Oh yes Wallabee we have your schedule right here." She handed Wally the piece of paper. "Thank you."

"Can I see your schedule, I might be abel to help you find your first class." "Uh...s sure." He said handing her the paper. _"She really is pretty. Wait WHAT?!" "He is kinda cute. Wait a sec, what did I just say?" _These thoughts runnign trough the twos head. She finally started to read his schedule.

"No way!" Kuki said in excitement

"What?"

"We have pretty much all of are classes together!"

**End of chapter two! Hope you liked it. Please review! NO FLAMES!!**


	3. Meeting Abby, And Math Class

_United Hearts  
Chapter 3_

Wally and Kuki walked down the hall going to class. Kuki was telling Wally about the school.

"And thats the swimming pool, oh and theres the cafeteria! So do you need to know were anything else is?" Wally just staired at the girl with a confused look. He wasnt the brightest bulb so he didnt really catch much that she said. But he didnt want to look like an idot the first day he meat her. So he just nodded. "Great!"

They kept walking in silence. Many things were going through Wallys head whenever he could get a glimce of the young girl. _"She seems so familiar. Her face...I know I'v seen her before. But were, WHEN?! She just so cheerful, happy, sweet...pretty WAIT! Ugh! Why the hell do I keep thinking that?! For petesake I just met this girl!" _He was so confused. Why did he think he knew her. How could he know her? He didnt ever hang out with anyone named Kuki the last time he was here...did he?

The two teenagers kept walking. Trying to get throw the crowds of kids. Untill someone grabbed Kuki by the should. "Hey!" Wally screamed at the person grabbing her. But Kuki stopped him before he could say anything else. "Wally its okay! This is my friend, Abby.

Wally turned to a young african american girl. She had her long black hair in a braid with a red hat on top. She wore a dark blue t-shirt showing her belly button, and wore navy blue baggy jeans. "Oh. ah..sorry about that." Wally said alittle embaressed. "Nah. Thats cool. So Kuki, whos your friend?" "Oh Abby, this is Wally. Wally this is Abby. Wallys new here." "Really? So were you from?" "Well I actually used to live here when I was little. But when I turned fourteen we moved to Australia and now three years later we moved back."

"Wait? You used to live here? So do you remember any of your friends? Maybe we know some of them." Kuki said. Wally smile turned into a frown. "Um..actually, I dont really remember anything from when I lived here." He said turning away from the two girls. When he turned back he saw Abby looking somwhat sad for him and Kuki looking like she was on he verge for tears. _"Wow she most be quite the emotional one." _"Um...sorry to hear that. But hey maybe you'll find some new friends. In fact, we'll introduce you to are friends later!" Abby said to the sad teenage boy. Wally got a concern look on his face and Abby knew why.

"Dont worry, there not all girls." He let out a sigh. "Well in that case sure!"

"Great! We'll introduce you at lunch. But we better start going to class. I'll see you later Abby." Kuki said grabbing Wally hand making him blush a little. "Uhhh...y-yeah A-Abby, see ya!" Wally waved to Abby while following Kuki.

"Okay guys! I'll see you guys later!"

_With Wally and Kuki_

"So Abby seems kinda cool."

"Oh shes the best! When I fifthteen I was being bullied because I used to be a really shy girl, but then Abby came along and old them off. We've been best friends since!"

"Really?"

"Yep, that was the first I ever even met Abby...I think?" Wally put a confused look on his face. "What do you mean you think?" "Well, when I looked at Abby she just looked so familier. Like I'v seen her before. Or as if we were friends before and just forgot about each other. But alot things havent been the same since...never mind." Kuki just kept walking leaveing Wally in the hallway with a confused look on him.

_"What did she mean by that? Its like she has the same story as I do. Maybe...nah!"_

"Hey Kuki!" Wally scream trying to catch up with the her. She turned around watching him try to get through the crowd. Then he finally got to her.

"What did you mean things havent been the same?" Kuki just looked at him with a sad look on her face. She looked like a little lost puppy.

"Well, when I was thirteen. Everything changed. I wasnt as happy as my family always said I was, I didnt have any friends, and I didnt know anyone that I saw at school even though some of the kids knew me. It was just so confusing. And everything started getting better when I met Abby but it was just weird that I felt like I knew her."

"I can undersand that..." Kuki's head shot up. She looked to Wally with his head hanging. "What do you mean?" "Well, when I turned thirteen it was the same way. I didnt know anybody, people knew me but I didnt know them. And some people who I saw just looked so familier but I didnt know who they were...you even looked kinda of familier to me" Kuki eyes got wider.

_"How did he...Wait What!? He looked familier to me, and I look_ _familier to him! We must have seen each other somwere! Couldnt have we?"_ Kuki thought to herself. When she first saw him she felt as if shes seen his face before. But knowing he thinks she looks familier is just to confusing. Were could have they seen each other.

Before Kuki could say anything the bell rang.

"Oh shit! We better go." Wally said to the confused girl. She finally came back to reality and relised the bell rang. "We have the same class next so just follow me."

The two kids ran to there next class. Thankfully it was on the first floor, the floor they were on. There first class was math, Wally hated math! He could finally count better bu it was still his worst subject. But he didnt tell Kuki that, he didnt want to look like an idot in fron of her. They finally got to there class. As they walked in hey saw an elderly women in front of the desk. Her name was Mrs. Puckhammer **(Thats my old math teachers name! I loved her but she sometimes spit when she talked, ewwww. Anyway back to the story!) **"Hello Kuki, glad to see you finally showed up." "I'm sorry Mrs. Puckhammer. I was showing Wallabee the school." She had to use his real name in front of the teacher.

"Oh yes Wallabee. Class we have a new student today. His name is Wallabee Beetals. Wallabee why dont you come up and tells us about yourself."

Wally walked up to the front of the class room. "Well my names Wallabee, my friends call me Wally. I moved here from Australia. I used to live here till I turned fourteen-" Before he could say anything Mrs. Puckhammer said something. "Oh you used to live here? Well does anyone in here look familier to you?" Wally looked around. He knew no one, and he hated it. The only person he knew was Kuki and he just met her today. "Um...no. No one in here." "Oh well maybe you'll met some old classmates later. You can take a seat next to..." She looked around looking for an open desk. Then finally found one. "Sit next to miss Sanban." Wally looked at Kuki and she gave him a gental smile. He smiled slightly back and took a seat next to her.

_"Maybe this wont be such a bad class after all."_

**Well, theres chapter three! Hope you liked it! Please review! NO FLAMES!!!!!**


End file.
